


さくら

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, is that interesting enough for you to read this, it's sort of implied but, pls do I'm lowkey a thirsty ho I need kudos or comments or smth or at least hits, possible suicide, sorry i'll stop, there's a noose made of flowers, these tags have practically nothing to do with the fic do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No actual plot whatsoever, just a weird, short scene thing that's pretty much just a weird experiment by me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or is meant to be, really. It's just that we were discussing the death of Ophelia from Hamlet in my Literature class and I decided I just had to use the idea of a noose made of flowers.
> 
> By the way, the title is read as "Sakura," which I'm willing to bet you know is the Japanese word for cherry blossom. It's one of the very few Japanese words that I can write in something other than romaji :P.

Beyond is certain that there has never been a display as simultaneously beautiful and macabre at the same time before. Everything is immaculately in place the perfect scene he has created.

 

The smooth surface of the lake reflects the pale, pastel blue sky, and the few clouds present are fluffy and snow-white. There isn’t a single unwanted imperfection, not one rock jutting out to cause ripples or trace amount of mud to dirty the clean, clear water. In fact, nothing rests on the lake’s surface except for some cherry blossoms.

 

The petals are from the cherry blossom trees pervading the area—there isn’t a single tree of any other variety to be seen. The blossoms gently fall from the trees due to the gentle February breeze, which is sending petals fluttering to the ground but is soft enough to barely cause the trees to sway.

 

The wind also causes the long, pale grass to rustle beneath Beyond’s feet. It ripples like water when the wind blows, moving as if one mass body and not millions of tiny individual blades.

 

There’s more than just grass at the base of one particular tree, however. This particularly large one that has branches over the lake is surrounded by flowers, white and pink carnation petals encompassing the dark grey trunk. A few have been blown away, but the majority remain.

 

Farther up the tree, there are yet more flowers besides the natural cherry blossoms. They are woven into a rope so thoroughly and plentifully that none of the original nylon is visible. If one didn’t know of the material beneath them, they would believe that the chain was made of nothing but plant life. White cyclamen, pale pink callunas, and all sorts of poppies all make up the ten-foot cable.

 

The rope is tied to something on either end. One is wrapped around a thick branch and knotted tightly, but the other is wrapped around the neck of a dead man.

 

L’s corpse is decorated beautifully. Flowers of the same variety as those that make up the noose are woven in his hair, are clutched tightly in his brittle hands, are atop his head in the form of a crown. His usual dark blue jeans have been switched out for pastel ones as to not clash with the color scheme, but his baggy white shirt remains the same as ever.

 

What isn’t the same, though, is his expression and overall body. In life, he was nothing but sharp edges, prominent bones and biting insults and an ungraceful but condescending way of moving; but in death, he is soft and peaceful—a serene expression across his face, his piercing eyes closed, all smugness faded and replaced by a certain tranquility and quietness.

 

If his body wasn’t limp and he wasn’t dangling from a noose (albeit a beautifully decorated one), one would think he was asleep.

 

Beyond watches the pale, lifeless body sway in the wind for some time, absorbing the serene placidity. L looks so peaceful…

  
Perhaps Beyond should join him.


End file.
